


Soft feather like kisses

by yagshino



Category: NCT
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Smut, Soft sex, Swearing, hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagshino/pseuds/yagshino
Summary: Just another sweet morning of sweet sweet loving





	Soft feather like kisses

“Come on pretty baby, open up for mommy.” 

A high pitched long whine echoed in the room from the sweating male who was grabbing onto his pillow, endless huffs of inhaling air and slightly aggressive movement on the sheets. 

Yuta arched his back a little more as he stretched against the silk sheets, moaning as he spread his legs exposing himself. The chains stopped him to spread all the way, making him gasp lightly.

He laid down back softly whilst he moved his hand down to cover his manhood. Doyoung cooed at him, softly caressing his knees and kissed them gently.

“Baby, come and show me how pretty you are.” Yuta whined as he slowly removed his hand away and hiding his face from embarrassment as he turned to the side. 

Yuta slowly moved his hands away from his face when Doyoung kept reassuring him with love giving him a little bit of confidence. 

Doyoung moved himself to kiss the other’s chest, placing his hands around Yuta’s waist making sure he lifts himself up. Yuta whined loudly once he felt his buds being played with.

“So pretty baby, so fucking pretty.” Doyoung whispered against his buds making Yuta shiver before completely sucking on them.

Yuta gasped and squirmed in the other’s hold. “Please, oh- please do something.” Yuta’s rushed whispers came and went the moment Doyoung fiddled with chest. Squeezing his chest and playing with his packed chest.

“Do- ohmygod, Doyoung!” Yuta moaned and looked up with his face in concentration the moment the other started to finger him. Doyoung hummed as he started to finger Yuta slowly.

Yuta laid back down and arched himself against Doyoung the moment Doyoung’s fingers going in a faster pace unexpectedly with two of his fingers deep inside of him.

The broken moan from Yuta satisfied the younger. Doyoung laid Yuta’s body down with his free hand and kissed in between his chest before kissing down towards his stomach. “M-mommy?” 

The shy and innocent voice of the elder made Doyoung look up to him. The sweet innocent face made him want to break Yuta slowly before he’s crying.

Yuta looked at him with rosy cheeks, his hair wet from his sweat and strands covering his face. His lips shining red from the intense kiss earlier and turning darker with the stolen kisses he’s getting every now and then from Doyoung.

Doyoung placed his hand on Yuta’s left cheek, rubbing softly as he tucked some strands of hair behind his ear. “What’s wrong baby?” Doyoung asked quietly, focusing his hearing on Yuta’s panting.

Yuta placed his elbows into the silk sheets, slowly getting up face to face with Doyoung. He leaned in close just to hear Doyoung hear him panting. Yuta came closer until his lips touched Doyoung’s, kissing for a while. He moved himself away before speaking softly. “Please, fuck me.”

Doyoung looked into Yuta’s eyes, sensing his sudden behaviour and opened his mouth slowly to say something but the other had cut him off before saying anything.

“Fuck me till I’m shaking, fuck me like I’m going to another dimension, till I’m crying, till I feel you completely.”

Doyoung’s throat felt dry as he heard his lover speak so dirty towards him. He swallowed as he watched him stare into his eyes. 

Yuta leaned close, too close that his lips were nearly touching. “Fuck me like I’m your whore.” 

It was his instincts that had kicked in a blink of an eye. Yuta was laying against the silk sheets, eyes glossy, soft whimpers coming from his mouth, the strands of the tucked hair all over his face and the glow of his body shining red. Most importantly, Doyoung’s hand managing to find it’s way around Yuta’s neck.

“If being a whore is what you want, then you’ll get it.” Doyoung groaned in his ear when he leaned on him, before licking his neck which made him moan, incredibly loud.

Doyoung went down in between his manhood and marked his thighs making lots of dark marks appear. Yuta whined as he felt every mark being placed. He jolted every time he felt kisses and licks being placed.

“Please, please, do something!” Yuta groaned impatiently when he saw Doyoung still planting marks and kisses on his thighs. 

A loud smack and shriek echoed in the room. Yuta’s eyes started to get glossy as he felt more spanks on his thighs.

“Be patient doll.” The whisper made Yuta be quiet as he hid his face in the pillow. 

Yuta shook as he felt the sudden contact of wetness under his manhood. He cried out as he arched his back. 

“M-mommy!” Doyoung continued to lick and suck the inside of Yuta while he heard the screams and moans of his precious kitten.

Yuta’s legs were shaking and so was he as he felt himself lose himself in the sensation. “M-more, please mommy, p-please!”

Doyoung continued trying to reach even deeper, by burying his face deeper making Yuta moan as he felt the other’s breath hitting his sack.

A muffled scream was heard from Yuta as he felt fingers move inside of him now. He could feel Doyoung’s tongue and fingers going inside of him which was too much for him already.

Yuta started fucking himself on Doyoung’s fingers and tongue, making Doyoung play with him some more before taking out his fingers but continued to eat him out.

Yuta whimpered from the loss of feeling Mommy’s fingers but squirmed on the mattress, twisting and turning completely as he felt Doyoung’s tongue work himself inside of him. He looked up at him using his elbows to plop him properly.

Doyoung had his eyes closed, his cheeks flushing while he had drool around his chin. Yuta almost groaned as he looked up. Doyoung slowly fluttering his eyes, opening them half lidded.

Yuta let out the loudest moan that could have possibly awaken his neighbors in the apartment next to, above and below, across and probably in the hallway too hear.

He moved away with a string of saliva connecting him to his property, before he went back once more to see the other’s reaction.

Yuta’s eyes closed his eyes whilst he arched his back on the sheets whispering Doyoung’s name. “You taste so good kitten.” Doyoung chuckled leaving Yuta embarrassed.

Doyoung grabbed the chains around Yuta’s ankles and went through them making sure the cold chains hit his back. He wanted to feel the chains shake when he pounds inside of him.

“Fuck, mommy please I’ll be a good boy.” Doyoung leaned close in front of his face. 

“Will you baby?” Doyoung’s whispers always made him shiver. Yuta slowly nodded. 

“Only mommy’s good boy. Only mommy’s!” Doyoung kisses him with so much tongue action going making him whine from submitting to him. Yuta closed his legs close around the other’s back, making the chain leave cold feather like touches against his back.

Doyoung held Yuta’s hands looking with softness in his eyes while he left gentle kisses on his jaw. “Ready angel?” Doyoung asked in between his kisses.

Yuta hummed in agreement making a small ‘yes’ as he put his arms around him, waiting to feel something.

Doyoung ran his hands up and down Yuta’s torso up to his knees, caressing every single curve as he kissed every scar and imperfection. 

“Mommy… what are you doing?” Yuta hushed whisper was heard even though he was covering his face from embarrassment once again, feeling the butterflies in his stomach get stronger.

Doyoung brushed the hair out of Yuta’s hair, kissing his forehead lightly before he kissed both his cheeks, his jaw, both his ears and lastly kissing his lips for a longer period of time softly. “Am I not allowed to admire and give you all my love?” Doyoung chuckled placing delicate kisses on Yuta’s fingers.

The heat that painted Yuta’s face made him hide himself in the youngers neck. “Just hurry up please…” Yuta whispered. Doyoung raffled his hand in Yuta’s soft and silky hair.

Doyoung enters inside of him slowly, one of his hands holding his waist and the other his hand. Yuta grabbed Doyoung’s hair while being guided slowly on his breathing. Yuta’s legs hugged Doyoung’s back as his back arched once Doyoung was balls deep inside of him. The thought made Yuta’s toes curl and moaned loudly.

“S-shit!” Yuta screamed holding onto Doyoung’s back as he felt him move in a slow but painful speed. It’s not the first time they’ve fucked but it felt like it and it made Yuta feel like he was reaching the gates of heaven.

“That’s it kitten, such a good kitten for me, hm?” Doyoung whispered, leaning against him making Yuta bending himself in half making his knees touch his chest and the cold chains touching his back.

“Mhm o-only your good kitty, mommy’s good kitten! Please f-faster, oh, oh!” Yuta’s face drew in concentration as he clawed Doyoung’s chest, leaving visible scratches. 

There’s the spot. In less than 30 minutes and he’s already making Yuta shake in his hold. “M-mommy, more please, ah!” The broken voice of Doyoung's precious angel made him pull out and back in fast making the both moan loudly.

Yuta was trembling and whining as he felt Doyoung’s pace go harder and faster than before. He cried everytime Doyoung kept hitting his prostate hard.

“M-mommy! I can’t, I c-can’t…” Yuta gripped onto the pillow, trying to fuck himself against Doyoung but the chain restricted him from moving a lot. Doyoung moaned as he gave hungry kisses to Yuta again and again till there was drool all over their chins.

Doyoung pulled out the moment Yuta’s thighs spasmed and left him shaking against the bed sheets.

“Ngh, m-mommy… I was so close” Yuta whimpers as he touches himself down to his leaking cock. 

Doyoung flipped Yuta on his stomach, gently kissing his shoulder blades and his back, caressing with love. That was before he pushed himself deep inside.

“Ahh! Mommy!” Yuta clawed his pillow then clawed his the sheets. His legs felt like jelly. He held his hands and out feeling the need for them to be held. 

Doyoung holds onto his hands and make sure he can hear his baby properly. He brushed his hair from his face and lifts the others face high up making him make much loudly noises than muffled ones. 

The feeling of not being touched down in between made Yuta feel so needy to be touched. One of his hands let go of Doyoung’s hand to go touch his leaking cock. 

If he knew it made Doyoung a little disappointed, he wouldn’t have done it.

Doyoung grabs the impatient kitten’s hands away with his hand and unlocks on of the cuffs on his ankle to his wrist.

Yuta mewled feeling the cuff tighten on his wrist. “M-mommy?” 

Doyoung lifted Yuta onto his lap in one swift movement. Moaning loudly Yuta started grinding on his lap. His breath starting to begin to become rigid. 

The sudden fierce kiss made Doyoung lose his sudden thoughts, feeling the long and slim fingers in his hair to his chest touching him nonstop. “Mommy, please….”

Doyoung held Yuta’s jaw in hand, bringing his lips to meet his. Yuta gasped the moment he felt his mommy start grinding at a different and sharp pace.

“Ngh, ah, oh my- mommy!” Yuta clawed his back now leaving bloody scratches on his mommy’s back. But Doyoung didn’t mind the marks, heck he liked it.

Doyoung grabbed Yuta’s waist, guiding him onto his cock in one swift moment. His breathing was getting irregular the more deeper Yuta went down on him.

Yuta moaning couldn’t stop the moment he was already riding the living daylights of Doyoung. So many rushed whispers and noises kept echoing in the room. “Ah, Mommy like that?” 

Doyoung pushed the strands of Yuta’s hair away from his face. He kissed under his jaw, the moment he felt his kitten move slowly up and down his length.

“Just like that baby, ah-” Doyoung gripped onto the other’s waist as he lifted him faster than before. “S-shit, mommy! P-please, more.”

Doyoung moved his hips for him sensing that he couldn’t move himself anymore from how hard he was previously. 

“Fuck yourself on me doll and I’ll give you a reward.” He chuckled, watching Yuta struggle to move. The poor kitten tried his best to move but every thrust felt like he was going to blow any second.

Yuta quickly pants, looking up to face Doyoung with shyly. Doyoung wasn’t happy but wasn’t too disappointed. He grabbed Yuta’s hips and moved them vigorously up and down his cock.

Yuta arched into the intense feeling of being used. “You can’t even fuck yourself properly on me. What a dumb little kitten, can’t even use your own cock to do anything.” 

Yuta has never felt that wet in his life. He felt himself leak onto Doyoung’s cock, and tighten himself so hard it left Doyoung moaning. “M’your dumb kitty mommy!”

Doyoung groaned watching Yuta starting to gain strength and use his energy to fuck himself properly on Doyoung. 

“Yes you are baby, surprise mommy today.” Doyoung whined feeling Yuta hold his hands. He didn’t just also hold his hand but he started sucking his fingers. 

“Mhm! Ugh...ah, mommy…” Yuta cried out for the hundredth time the whole night. Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes the moment he felt Yuta going through another spasm.

Yuta threw his head back as he arched feeling his thighs giving up on him. “There! Almost there! Mommy!” Yuta screamed, holding onto Doyoung’s back and bouncing vigorously that the bed shook and the bed frame hit the wall.

“There? Is that it princess?” Doyoung asked with a mocking voice with a laugh, moving himself fast, feeling his own climax coming all from the pretty noises Yuta was making. 

“Mhm! Oh my god, mommy! I’m so close, please, please!” Yuta threw his head once more, the intense feeling in his stomach getting stronger and tighter. He looked up with tears running down his cheeks. 

“Let me cum mommy, ah, please?” Yuta’s broken voice sent Doyoung over to end of the world. He held the trembling baby while he kissed him. 

Doyoung couldn’t help himself from being loud himself. “Yes baby, cum for mommy!” He moaned. 

It took two more bounces to make him let go and release. The two clung onto each other riding each other’s high. The sound of their breathing and the chains on the cuffs wiggling on their skin could be heard.

Doyoung giggled kissing Yuta who started to giggle. “I love you so much.” Yuta said as he presses his words on Doyoung’s tongue and lips through kisses. 

“I love you too.” Doyoung kissed the end of his collarbones where all the marks appeared. “Now let’s go get showered, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed it :)


End file.
